Tanit Phoenix
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = | roles = Actress | date of birth = September 24th, 1980 | place of birth = Durban, Kwazulu-Natal, South Africa | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Femme Fatales | first = }} (born September 24, 1980) is a South African fashion model, actress and makeup artist. She is known for her swimwear and lingerie photo shoots after appearing in a ''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue'' in 2003 and in ''GQ'' magazine and ''FHM'' in the same year. Early life Tanit Phoenix was born in Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, and is of Dutch and Irish descent. She enrolled in ballet from the age of 5 and danced for 15 years. Modeling career Phoenix began her career in Durban, South Africa at the age of 14, after being discovered by a modelling scout in her hometown, Westville. She has appeared in international TV commercials for Adidas, Coca-Cola, Volvic water, Aqua-mineral, Visine, Schweppes, American Swiss Jewellery, Citroen C3, Nivea, Alberto VO5, Aria, Transition Lenses, Volvic, Distractions lingerie campaign and Veet television commercials and campaign which she held for 5 years. Phoenix appeared in the European TV ad for Fa shower gel, skydiving. She was then chosen to be a cover girl for German ''Maxim'' in 2004 after being named "Who's That Girl?" at the Woman of the Year German Maxim awards in 2003, and then appeared on the cover of American Maxim the year after. She was ranked #5 in the FHM 100 Sexiest Women in the World poll of South African FHM readers in 2004, #6 in 2005, #10 in 2006, #40 in 2007. In 2011 Phoenix won "IGN's Sexiest woman of the year". She was the most popular girl ever photographed for Babeology by IGN. She has appeared on the cover of South African ''Cosmopolitan'' four times, South African and American ''FHM'' numerous times, Legacy, Indwe, South African ''Marie Claire'', German and South African ''Shape'' and South African ''GQ'' magazines, and has frequently been shot for ''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue''. In May 2014 Tanit Phoenix appeared on the cover for ''Maxim'' South Africa. Acting career Phoenix began her acting career with a brief appearance as one of Jared Leto's girlfriends in the 2005 film ''Lord of War'', and the South African-Canadian mystery series ''Charlie Jade'' as Malachi's associate in the episode "Things Unseen". In 2007 she filmed a role in ''Gallowwalkers'', opposite Wesley Snipes. The film was not released until it went to video in 2013. In 2008 she appeared in the thriller Kamasutra Nights (also known as Maya). In 2010, she starred in the horror film ''Lost Boys: The Thirst'' and in the comedy ''Spud'' opposite John Cleese. In 2011, Phoenix appeared in the TV series ''Femme Fatales'', for Cinemax/HBO, where she is the narrator of the show and appears for a snippet of every episode; the series was renewed for a second season that aired in 2012. She also had a minor role in ''Safe House'', and plays the sexy antagonist alongside Leon Schuster in the 2012 movie ''Mad Buddies''. Phoenix starred in ''Death Race 2'' and ''Death Race 3: Inferno'' alongside Luke Goss and Danny Trejo and reprised her role as Eve Wilson in ''Spud 2: The Madness Continues''. Make-up artist career In 2013 Phoenix took her first job as the key makeup artist and designer of the character Jimmy on the P.O.V. action film ''Hardcore Henry''. Jimmy was played by her husband Sharlto Copley. She transformed him into 11 different characters. Personal life Tanit Phoenix has been in a relationship with actor Sharlto Copley since January 2012. On February 15, 2016, they wed in Cape Town, South Africa, and announced their first child together on January 1, 2017. Phoenix resides with her husband alternately in Cape Town and Los Angeles. Phoenix is a vegan. Credits Series credits Episode credits Film credits External links * *Tanit Phoenix at Wikipedia * *Tanit Phoenix at the Femme Fatales Wiki References Category:1980/Births Category:Femme Fatales/Crew members